Bushwhacker/Quotes
=Voice Commands= The following dictates the Bushwhacker voice commands. Statements Enemy Weakened *"Enemy weakened." *"They run away." *"Enemy is weakened!" *"ENEMY'S RETREATIN'!" *"THEY'RE RUNNING AWAY!" All Clear *"All clear." *"Looks clear." *"No targets in sight." *"Can't see nothin'." Incoming *"Incoming!" *"Well something pissed 'em off." *"Oh they're pissed." *"TAKE COVER!" *"INCOMING!" I'm on Defense *"I am on Defense." I'm Attacking *"I am on Attack." Requests Medic! *"Medic!" *"Need a Medic!" *"Get me a Medic!" *"NEED MEDIC!" Ammo! *"Need Ammo!" *"Ammo up!" *"I need Ammo!" *"Low Ammo here." *"Out of Ammo!" *"GIVE ME AMMMMMMO!" Backup *"Need backup." *"Requestin' Backup." *"I need backup!" *"NEED BACKUP!" Ready Up *"Ready up." *"Ready your asses up." *"C'mon, guys, ready it up." *"It's awesome, being ready. You could be too. If only you'd…" *"Dude, F6, it's right there, front and middle. At the top. There you go." Cover Me *"Cover me!" *"Cover me, OK?" *"Cover me, y'hear?" *"COVER MEEEE!" Commands Follow Me *"Follow me!" *"C'mon, follow me!" Let's Go *"Let's go!" *"This way!" *"Go, go!" *"GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR, MOVE IT!" *"GO, GO, GO!" Clear the Route *"Clear the route ahead." *"Clear the route!" *"Clear path!" *"CLEAR THE GODDAMN PATH!" Defend the Objective! *"Defend objective!" *"DEFEND THE DAMN OBJECTIVE!" Disarm the C4! *"Disarm C4." *"Disarm that C4!" *"Disarm the goddamn C4!" *"DISARM THE C4!" Clear the Mines! *"Clear mines!" *"Clear those mines, man!" *"We need to clear those mines." *"CLEAR GODDAMN MINES!" Reinforce the Attack! *"Reinforce the offense!" *"Reinforce the damn offense!" Reinforce the Defense! *"Reinforce the defense!" *"Reinforce the damn defense!" Team/Global Yes! *"Yes." *"Roger that." *"Affirmative." *"Hell yeah!" *"Yeah!" *"Yessss!" *"Oh yessss!" *"Yeah, man!" *"AWW YEAHHHH!" *"YESSSSSSS!" No! *"Nuh uh." *"No." *"No way." *"Negative." *"That's a negative." *"Noooooh." *"No damn way." *"Nah." *"Hell no." *"Are you nuts? NO!" *"You're talkin nonsense, no freakin' way." *"Y'all are just embarassing yo'selves now. NO!" *"HELL NO!" *"NO DAMN WAY!" Thank You *"Thanks!" *"Thanks a lot." *"I thank ya." *"Why thank you." *"Appreciate it." *"I sure do appreciate it." *"Thank you kindly." You’re Welcome! *"You're welcome." *"No problem." *"Don't think about it." *"Ain't nothin'." Sorry *"Sorry!" *"I am sorry." *"Hell, sorry 'bout that." *"My apologies." *"I must apologise." *"My bad, man." *"BEGGING yer pardon." *"I thought I was sorry before, but the veritable tsunami of regret and apologies I'm currently experiencing, why it may may never truly end. The river of language overflows its banks with shame, yet still I cannot fully express how sorry I am." Oops *"Oh dear." *"Oh dear me." *"That's unfortunate." *"Oooooooops." *"Oh." *"Oops." *"Well that's unfortunate." Global Hi! *"Hi." *"Hello." *"Hey." *"Oh it's you." *"Good to see you." *"Well howdy." Bye *"Bye." *"See ya." *"Goodbye." *"Adios." Great Shot! *"Oh good shot." *"Mmm, nice shot." *"Good shot." *"Helluva shot there." *"That's shootin'!" *"Fine shootin, my man." *"That's a pretty decent shot there." Aw Yeah! *"Oh yes." *"Yer damn tootin'!" *"How you like THAT?" *"YESS!" *"OH YESS!" *"Yeehaaaaah!" *"Oh it's a PARADE of humiliation!" *"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Good Game *"Good game!" *"Good game, guys." Hold Your Fire! *"Hold fire!" Objectives Command acknowledged *"Command acknowledged!" Command declined *"Command declined!" Escort the EV *"Escort the EV." *"Escort our EV!" *"ESCORT THE DAMN EV!" Destroy the Primary Objective! *"Destroy the primary objective!" Destroy the Secondary Objective! *"Destroy the secondary objective!" Repair the EV! *"Repair the EV!" *"Get the EV repaired!" *"Repair the damn EV!" *"Repair the bloody EV" Stop the EV *"Stop the EV!" *"Stop the damn EV!" *"Immobilise the EV!" *"KILL THE GODDAMN EV!" Taunts Cough *"AHEM!" *"COUGH!" Bored *"(Yawn)" Sarcastic *"Oooh, touchy. Touched a nerve there. Ain't you touchy McTouchy-Nervenstein?" *"I liked you before, but I do believe I'm beginning to love you now." *"Well, well, what a…uh…lovely surprise." You're dead! *"I kill your sorry ass, not a court in the land would convict me. They'd carry me out on their shoulders, cheerin' and whoopin'." Farewell *"What it is - is a crying shame, that's what it is." I'm the greatest! *"I'm a hunnert percent sure I'm gonna kill you. Bet my house on it. In fact, bet your house on it too." Uninterested *"Now you're just plain bitter, aintcha?" *"Oh bless your heart, are you trying to talk smart? Adorable." Screw You! *"Your lack of skills is a source of sadness to us all." *"You're like a trained asshole. Just…really poorly trained." *"Your problem is, you're an asshole." Special Taunts *"I'd shake your hand, but I'd check for ticks first." *"Do you EVER quit yakkin'?" *"You could do the world a favour and shoot yourself now, save us all the bother." *"Y'all are just 'fessin' now. It's a pity to witness." *"I'd rather strip the threads off bolts with my teeth than see you again, and that's the truth." *"You might get a paying gig as some sort of paperweight, I guess, but that's about it." *"Aw that's good. Or clever. Or brave. Or interestin'. Or whichever you thought it was." =Voice Responses= Voice Responses are contextually triggered lines that play after the player has achieved something. Objective Related Responses Arming the C4 *"I'm arming C4!" *"Arming C4!" *"ARMING THE C4!" Disarming the C4 *"Disarming C4!" *"I'm disarming the damn C4!" *"I AM DISARMING C4!" C4 disarmed *"Oh, I don't think so." *"I done disarmed your bomb!" *"Oh, I'm sorry, were you expecting something to go bang?" *"Charge disarmed. In the NICK o'time." *"Aw snap, I disarmed your bomb." *"Charge defused, by me, with seconds to spare. Drama, huh?" Repairing the Objective *"Ree-pairing Objective." *"I am ree-pairin' the Objective!" *"REPAIRIN' OBJECTIVE!" *"REPAIRIN' THE OBJECTIVE!" Ability Related Responses Deploying Turret *"You sit there." *"There should do it." *"Alley-oop!" *"Say hello to my enormous friend." *"You look out for bad guys, OK?" *"Putting a turret here." *"Deploying Turret!" *"Turret up!" Kill Related Responses Turret killed enemy *"Attaboy, lil' tripedal friend." *"I done delegated me a kill." *"I engineered me a kill." *"My turret speaks for me." *"Good work, turret buddy." *"That turret is man's best friend." *"That turret's doing my work for me." *"Gotcha." *"Aw, the little guy got one." Killing 3 enemies in single life *"Three of ya dead, I'm still alive, see how this works?" *"I kilt three of ya, and I'm still alive and handsome." Killing 5 enemies in single life *"Five of you down and I'm fitter than a butcher's dawg." *"I kilt five of ya. An' I'll kill another five of ya until I make my point." Killing enemy with melee weapon *"Always been good with my hands." *"I fixed you right up." *"That'll take some repairin'." *"Ouh, stab, stab, stab." Weapon Related Responses Reloading *"Reloadin'!" *"I'm reloadin'!" *"I'm changin' mag." *"Changing MAG!" *"I'M RELOADING!" Taking Fire *"I am taking fire." *"Takin' fire here." *"Taking some rounds here." *"TAKIN' FIRE!" Shooting from EV/static machinegun *"DAKAKAKAKAKAKAH!" Miscellaneous Upon adding to squad *"Yes." *"Yeah." *"Roger that." *"Affirmative" *"Hello." *"Hi." *"Hey." *"Oh it's you." *"Good to see you." *"Well howdy." When previous Execution round was a win *"Sorry, what were you saying? I was just thinking of a huge pail of shit and then I realised it was you talking." When previous Execution round was a loss *"While entertaining, and possibly educational, you being such an asshole does not advance proceedings." Revived by Medic *"Thanks, Doc." *"Woah, that's better." *"I'm back!" *"OK, let's go." *"Let's try this again then." *"That's strong coffee, Doc." *"Doc, you did it." *"Much appreciated, Doc." *"You're a lifesaver, Doc." *"That's fine work, Doc." *"You keep me on my feet, I like that about you." *"I feel a power better." *"Boom, I'm back." *"Thank you, Doc." *"That's the stuff, Doc." *"I'm all revived!" Blinded *"Blind, can't see!" *"I'm blind!" *"Dammit, can't see!" *"Blinded, can't see dick!" *"Flashbang done blinded me…" *"I'M BLIND!" Concussed *"Concussed!" *"What the…" *"Ohhh my head…" *"Ow. Ow, ow, owwwwwww..." *"Oh man…" *"Woah…" *"I…uuurgh...I…" *"Whuh? I…uh…" =Unused Quotes= Unlocking Merc *"Hell yeah." *"Yeah!" *"Yessss!" *"Oh yessss." *"Yeah, man!" *"AWW YEAHHHH!" *"YESSSSSSS!" *"YESS!" *"OH YESS!" *"Yer damn tootin'!" *"Yeehaaaaah!" *"How you like THAT?" *"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Upon selection in full profile *"I'm Bushwhacker. I spring surprises. BOO! See?" *"I'll fix what can be fixed and shoot the hell out of anything that can't." *"While all around is destruction, I choose to build and repair. Can't it be like that?" Merc intro *"They call me Bushwhacker. Possibly for my skills in clearing undergrowth, perhaps for ability to stage ambushes, maybe because they just think it fits. Or doesn't. Nomenclature is often ironic, you know?" *"I'm what you'd call a combat engineer. While all around is destruction, I choose to build and repair. And I'll kill ya if you try to stop me." *"Me and this lil' bitty machine gun turret, we have things to say to you." *"I'm just a rootin'-tootin' redneck with a degree in mechanical engineerin'. And a postgrad in electronics. Although my real passion is Shostakovich. Man, you should hear them late string quartets." *"Anything mechanical I can fix up. Or, you know, utterly destroy. Depends, don't it? To everything there is a season. Circle of life. Big picture. You dig?" *"I've known lump hammers with more smarts than you." *"If you had the brains of a monkey wrench, that would be an improvement." *"I've chawed an' spat things made more sense than you." *"This lil' MG turret is kind of my own invention. Gonna patent nine kinds of hell out of it an' reetire on the proceeds. Grow roses. Breed horses. Blow things up." *"Y'all are acting like you're some kind of special. Y'aint. From what I can see, you're a regulation asshole." Class response *"I'm an Engineer" *"I'M AN ENGINEER!" Capturing the Objective *"Capturin' Objective!" *"I am capturin' the objective!" *"Oh, look whos' capturing the objective. It's me. Again." Building Barricade *"Building the Barricade." *"I'm building the Barricade!" Constructing Objective *"Constructin' Objective!" *"I am contructin' the Objective!" *"I'm buildin' the Objective!" *"BUILDIN' OBJECTIVE!" *"I'M BUILDIN' THE OBJECTIVE!" Destroy Construction *"Destroy the construction." *"Destroy the bloody construction!" C4 planted *"I planted C4!" *"C4 on the objective!" *"C4 down!" *"C4 planted at the objective!" C4 armed *"C4 ARMED!" *"I ARMED C4!" Deploying Turret *"Me and this lil' bitty machine gun turret, we have things to say to you." *"Attaboy, lil' tripedal friend." *"My turret speaks for me." *"That turret is man's best friend." Throwing Frag Grenade *"Eat Frag!" *"Grenade!" *"It's a GRENADE!" *"Here, catch." *"Goddamn grenade!" *"Frag." *"It's a Frag." *"Frag out!" *"GRENADE OUT!" Finishing off downed enemy *"Nah, you stay dead." *"You hush now." *"Nuh-uh, you stay there." *"You ain't revivable, face it." *"Dun took care of you." *"You look good dead." *"Lie still, huh?" *"No docs for you." Fire in the hole! *"Fire in the hole!" *"Detonating now!" *"Detonation!" *"Outgoing!" *"OUTGOING FIRE!" *"EAT IT!" Command Completed *"Command completed!" Path cleared *"Path cleared!" *"Path is cleared!" Move out *"Move!" *"Do you want to live forever? MOVE!" *"HURRY!" *"Get on with it." *"MOOVE!" Friendly Fire *"Quit shootin' at me!" *"QUIT YER SHOOTIN AT ME!" *"DO I LOOK LIKE A BAD GUY? QUIT SHOOTIN'!" Help up teammate *"Get on with it, let's go!" *"Get your ass in gear, move it!" After killing more than 1 Enemy in short time period with non-melee weapon *"Oh, I'm just an ANGEL o'death today." *"Any of you still alive? 'Cos I can fix that pronto." Round Start *"You know what? I like you." Respawning *"Well, here we is again." *"This feels awful familiar." *"Yup, again." *"Well here we go again then." *"This time it'll go better." Taunts *"You? I come all the way here and I have to deal with YOU?" *"Y'ain't all that, you know." *"Your words are like unto the sparking of a poorly wired electrical circuit in a toy toaster oven. Someone's shoddy job, but nothing needs attendin' to." *"Well, ahehehe, fancy seeing you here." *"Well ain't you the lovely one?" *"Missed me by a mile. Oh, OK, no, that totally hit me. Dang. Ow." *"You were fun at first but then I realised I wanted to eat my gun rather than ever talk to you again."